villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Meicoomon
Meicoomon is the protagonist turned into main antagonist in Digimon Adventure Tri. She is voiced by Yukiko Morishita in the Japanese Version and Kate Higgins in the English Version (Kate Higgins also voiced Gatomon in Digimon Adventure tri.). Appearance Meicoomon resembles a feral cat-like creature. She has two scarf-like hairs and the irises of her eyes resemble plus-signs. Other Forms Saltation The saltation form of Meicoomon resembles a much fiercer menacing version of herself. Her claws are long, her fur is shaggier, and has shining eyes. Meicrackmon Vicious Mode Meicrackmon Vicious Mode is the corrupted Ultimate form of Meicoomon. She resembles a much more darker humanoid version of Meicoomon, and has purple claws attached to her hands, and her eyes are bloodshot red. Raguelmon Raguelmon is the corrupted Mega form of Meicoomon. Ordinemon Ordinemon is the fused form of Raguelmon and Ophanimon Falldown Mode. She is a dark fallen angel with two huge black wings and a pale-white body. Background In 1999, she is known as "Libra", revealed to be born from a surviving fragment of Apocalymon. While Meiko became her DigiDestined partner to keep the residual malice within Meicoomon in check, the power eventually manifests as an infection that turns Digimon feral. ''Digimon Adventure Tri.'' Determination Meicoomon and Meiko join the Digidestined to solve the mystery of the infection, but Meicoomon turns herself into a much more savage form and kills Leomon. Confession It was revealed that Meicoomon was responsible for the cause of the infection of Digimon, and she attacks the Digidestined’s Digimon Partners, and later Dark Digivolved to Meicrackmon Vicious Mode and fights the Digidestined and their partner Digimon. During the battle, she infected their partner Digimon and turned against Kabuterimon and attacked him, trying to infect him too, but Izzy manages to Digivolve him to MegaKabuterimon and then Digivolve into his Mega form, HerculesKabuterimon. He was able to capture Meicoomon and cure the other Digidestined Digimon, stopping her rampage before going back to the Digital World with them so it can reboot. Meicoomon is then seen hiding behind a bush still possessing her memories of Meiko. Loss Meicoomon was able to redeem herself and be reunited with her human partner, Meiko, but it did not last long when Gennai attacked her by choking Meiko till she falls unconscious, Meicoomon once again Digivolves to Meicrackmon and goes berserk. Coexistence Hackmon reveals that Meicoomon has a shard of Apocalymon's data inside her, which is the main cause of the infection. Meicrackmon Dark Digivolved to Raguelmon, and once again fights the Digidestined and their Digimon partners. She easily defeats Seraphimon, Phoenixmon, Vikemon, Rosemon, and HerculesKabuterimon, reverting to the In-Training forms, and manages to fight Omnimon and Jesmon. Raguelmon later fuses with Ophanimon Falldown Mode to become Ordinemon and flew off. Future Ordinemon is then manipulated by the Dark Gennai to destroy the real world, while the DigiDestined try to find a way to save both Gatomon and Meicoomon without harming them. After Meiko's Digivice is unlocked, Ordinemon suffers a dissociation and Jesmon manages to save Gatomon, however Ordinemon becomes weakened and used other Digimon's data as substitute to fill in for Gatomon. Ordinemon is finally destroyed by Omnimon Merciful Mode, but this also unfortunately and sadly destroys Meicoomon. After bidding farewell to Meiko, Meicoomon turned into data. Trivia *She is one of Digimon Partners to dies but unlike them (Patamon, Wormmon, Tapirmon & Kokomon), she is first Digimon Partner didn't reborn as Digi-Eggs. *She is first Digimon Partner to carry Apocalymon's data. Navigation Category:Digimon Villains Category:Ferals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Dissociative Category:Scapegoat Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Mutated Category:Suicidal